Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Epilogue is up, the story is over? After all of the events that had taken place, all of you have been waiting for the answer to this simple question: who did Jeanette choose?
1. Prologue

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>Prologue

All too often in life had there been empty promises for a young chipette clad in purple. The thirteen-year-old girl was sitting at a miniature desk, just her size, in her bedroom, just for her. She was staring at a letter written to her by the boy she called her crush. He had earlier promised to go stargazing with her at the park that night when he suddenly cancelled without any explanations whatsoever. She was upset now and staring disappointedly with an averted gaze at the white 8 by 11 sheet of computer printer paper. Her emerald eyes scanned over the paper several times, reading it more carefully each time. Why, oh why, did he have to cancel their date? Was he not interested in her the way she was in him? Or was he, and just didn't want to let her know? Whatever the cause, it certainly did leave her heartbroken in some form.

The brunette suddenly heard a knock on her white door. She got up and opened it, and was surprised to see her crush's red-clad brother standing there with his hands jammed in his pockets, a forlorn expression worn across his face. The chipette matched his look with a concerned look of her own as the chipmunk in the red hat sat on the edge of her purple-sheeted bed. He cleared his throat, forcing his sapphire-blue eyes to gaze into her green ones.

"Jeanette, there's a specific reason Simon canceled your date," he said slowly. He sighed. "It's going to pain me to say it a lot less than it's going to pain _you_ to hear it…but Simon canceled your date because…," the chipmunk trailed off. Jeanette gazed at Alvin for a long time.

"Why?" she asked. Her heart raced and her mind suddenly fled with images of her and Simon Seville. Alvin finally met her eyes once more as he barely managed to get out the words.

"You obviously know he's tutoring Brittany…"

"No, actually. Why didn't she ask me?"

"She didn't because secretly, she had a crush on Simon and was using that tutoring time to bond with him. Jeanette, what I'm trying to say is that Brittany and Simon are dating and are really in love with each other, like, crazy in love." Jeanette momentarily forgot how to breathe. She glanced at Alvin to make sure this wasn't some cruel prank the red-clad was trying to pull on her. But he seemed completely honest and sad about it. The chipette took a seat next to him and looked him in the eye.

"You like Brittany, don't you?" she asked. Alvin nodded. "Everyday I've thought about asking her out but I never had the courage to do so, and now I won't have the chance to, thanks to her dating my little brother. Do you know how much it sucks to know that the one you like is dating your SIBLING?" he responded, a fist curling. Jeanette nodded. "Tell me about it," the bespectacled purple-wearer replied.

Then a mischievous grin spread over the girl's face, while her eyes twinkled with deviousness. Alvin looked at her. "You know what this means, right?" she asked. Alvin shook his head. "I have no clue what you're getting at." Jeanette rolled her eyes and gave Alvin a punch in the shoulder. "It means, silly, that we have to break them up!" Alvin gasped. "No, a good girl like you wouldn't do such a thing!"

"I may not be as sweet as you think. A boring old caterpillar doesn't stay a caterpillar forever, does it?"

"…Yes?"


	2. Chapter 1

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>Chapter 1

Simon held the hand of auburn-haired Brittany Miller as he led her through the downtown area of Los Angeles to a small café. He smiled at her with shining blue-gray eyes. She giggled as she fell under the spell of his enticing stare. The blue-clothed chipmunk looked behind his black frames at the girl that he now called his girlfriend.

"You're so beautiful," he said to the icy-eyed chipette. Her giggle in response was all that he needed to be reassured that she was completely content in him. He pulled her into the café as she followed closely behind.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Jeanette sat at her lavender desk. Alvin had just left, and now the chipette was plotting how to break up Simon and Brittany. She had quite a few plans, but none of them seemed good enough to actually execute and work. She had crumpled papers strewn across the room, covering the floor up to her ankles around her desk. If only she could come up with a working plan to get Simon back, and help Alvin get Brittany back. She knew all too well what Alvin was going through at the moment, dealing with your sibling dating someone you liked.

"JEANETTE, I'M HOME!" a voice suddenly sang from downstairs. The green-eyed chipette recognized the voice to be of her rotund sister Eleanor.

"I'M IN MY ROOM!" Jeanette shouted back. At that moment Eleanor walked into the room, her blonde pigtails swinging with every step she took. She then paused to study her older sister's expression. It was one of suspicion, confusion, hurt, and mischievousness. It was the perfect consistency of revenge. "You found out," Eleanor finally said after some time. Jeanette only nodded in reply, her lips pursed in a thin line, signaling that she was deep in thought.

"What's bugging you? You're just sitting there thinking about something," Eleanor said. Jeanette said nothing in reply as she zoned out. Her mind was still on plotting breaking up Brittany and Simon. Eleanor rolled her eyes at her purple-clad sister. "Revenge isn't always the answer," she said calmly. Jeanette shot her a look. The level-headed blonde chipette narrowed her chocolate-brown eyes at her sister as she turned to walk out. "I'm telling you Jeanette. Something is gonna happen if you try revenge. It always does! IT'S CALLED KARMA!" she was practically shouting. But Jeanette brushed it off as she continued to think.

**-WITH ALVIN-**

Alvin impatiently walked around his room, his mind formulating a plan to break up Brittany and Simon. It pained him to think of the love of his life dating someone else, but his own _brother_ to date her? That was cruel. Simon had known Alvin liked Brittany for all his life, and now he had taken her away from him. He scowled as he looked over to a picture of himself and Brittany at the carnival last year. Alvin had taken her on all her favorite rides and won her a ton of prizes. Now those prizes were probably sitting atop Brittany's shelves gathering dust and tainting the perfection they had originally had.

"Why did you have to do it, Simon?" the red-clad chipmunk wondered aloud, He looked over to a picture of his bespectacled brother and immediately smashed it to the ground. When he looked up, his eyes burned with anger. His brother was NOT going to have Brittany for much longer.

"Alvin," Theodore said quietly, suddenly looking his head into the room. Alvin's head whipped around to see his baby brother standing there. "Come on in, Theo. It's just me," Alvin said. Theodore walked inside and sat down on the red, padded swivel chair at Alvin's desk.

"What's the matter, Alvin?" he asked his eldest brother. Alvin's eyes narrowed and his blue hues simply stared ahead dangerously. "Theodore," he said, "what would you do if I was dating Eleanor?" Theodore was taken aback by the question, and looked his brother in the eye. "Well…I'd be really upset because you would know I liked Eleanor and I'd also be really mad because you knew that, and you started going out with her anyway…OH MY GOSH ARE YOU DATING ELEANOR?"

Alvin shook his head slightly. "I'm not dating her, but do you know that Simon is dating Brittany?" Theodore's bright green eyes widened at the sudden news as he studied his brother's expression. "You must be really torn up then," he said. Alvin nodded. "Exactly, Theo." Alvin smirked at him. "And now that you know this information, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to help Jeanette and I sabotage their relationship?" Theodore shifted his eyes, and then finally gave Alvin his answer.

"Fine with me."

"Excellent."

**-BACK WITH BRITTANY AND SIMON-**

Simon and Brittany were now at the mall looking for someplace to shop. Simon had a firm, comforting grip on Brittany's hand as the couple strode casually through the large building, passing each and every store. The pair was continually grinning at each other lovingly, earning sick glares from passing people who couldn't stand romantic junk.

"When did you become such a ladies' man?" Brittany asked quietly, a small grin spread over her lips. Simon shrugged at her and draped an arm around her shoulder protectively. "I don't know," he responded. He smirked down at her, making her blush profusely. The blue-clad chipmunk next to her led her around the mall, when they finally reached _Victoria's Secret. _"I love this shop!" Brittany exclaimed, looking up at Simon. Simon nodded, grinning at her. "I know you do," he said.

**-THREE HOURS LATER, AT THE SEVILLE RESIDENCE-**

Alvin, Theodore, and Jeanette were sitting on the bright blue couch in the living room of the Seville residence, across from Eleanor. "Come on El! JUST HELP US!" Alvin begged. Eleanor crossed her arms. "I refuse to help out one sister instead of the other, therefore showing favoritism," the blonde stated firmly. Jeanette smirked. "But if you don't help me, then you're siding with Brittany, which shows favoritism!" she said matter-of-factly. Alvin high-fived the brunette and then looked back at her brown-eyed sister. "Come on Eleanor," he said.

"For me, Ellie?" Theodore asked. Eleanor couldn't take Theodore's begging any longer. "Alright, fine!" she exclaimed. Everyone else in the room cheered that Eleanor had sided with them. "Now, we need to come up with a way to make Simon attracted to Jeanette and Brittany attracted to me, and they have to hate each other," Alvin said. "Just make them jealous. Alvin and Jeanette should fake date to make them jealous," Eleanor said. Everyone looked at her.

"That was easy," Theodore said. Everyone else nodded slowly. "Now to go sabotage the relationship!" Alvin shouted.

**-BACK AT THE MALL-**

Simon and Brittany were walking through _Victoria's Secret _when the couple spotted Leah and Max. Leah was Jeanette's best friend, and Max was Simon's ex-best friend. He was extremely mad at Simon for leaving Jeanette for Brittany and a strong dislike for him grew.

"Hey guys," Leah said uneasily. She also wasn't too fond of Simon anymore either. Simon nodded toward them, and glared at Max. Max ignored the blue-eyed chipmunk and walked away from him. Leah ran off after him. Brittany looked to Simon with curiosity shining in her icy orbs. "Why is Max mad at you? I thought you two were best friends, Simon," she said. Simon shrugged. "I don't know," he lied. Brittany nodded suspiciously of her boyfriend and walked around the shop. "Wanna split up? I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes," she said. Simon nodded and walked right out of the shop and to the pretzel stand outside. He looked toward the escalator next to him and almost choked when he saw Jeanette riding it with Alvin…and Alvin's arm was slung around her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to the escalator.

"Hey Jeanette, hey Alvin," he said as casually as possible. Jeanette gave an ignorant wave and pointed out a shop to Alvin. "Look, wanna go in there?" she asked. Alvin grinned at her. "Sure, sweetie," he said. The sugariness of it all actually nauseated Alvin, but having to live with it, he went on with the charade. Jeanette grinned, her emerald eyes shining, as she and Alvin walked into a Hallmark store. Simon scowled, but then smiled. What did he care? He had a girl far prettier than Jeanette.

**-THE FLOOR BELOW AT THE MALL-**

Theodore and Eleanor were walking through a Target store when Theodore's cell phone rang. The thirteen-year-old flipped his phone open and recognized the caller ID as Alvin's. Eleanor looked over to him, motioning for him to answer the phone. The green-clad picked up the phone and began to speak to his older brother. "Yes Alvin?" he asked. "We think Simon looked kind of jealous when he saw us walking by together. Is that a good sign or WHAT?" Alvin responded gleefully. Eleanor and Theodore grinned. "Excellent," they said.

They ended the call shortly after, so the green pair could have some time alone. Eleanor looked up at Theodore with a devious smirk planted on her light pink lips. "So…Theo…what do you want to do?" she asked. Theodore grinned at her and pointed toward a bakery. "Let's go in there," he said. So he and Eleanor entered the shop as the aroma of cookies, cakes, breads, and various other things stung their noses. Theodore licked his lips in delight as he looked at all the things in the glass cases in the place. Each glass case contained a lot of goodies. "Theodore, come on," Eleanor urged her counterpart. "There's a sale on kitchen appliances next door!"

**-TWENTY MINUTES LATER-**

Simon entered _Victoria's Secret,_ where he saw Brittany checking out at a register. He walked up to his pink-clad counterpart and grinned widely at her. She looked up, smiling back. "Hi honey," she cooed. Simon's face flushed as the muscular guy standing right outside the store overheard what Brittany had loudly said. "Wonderful…umm…can I talk to you someplace after we check out here?" he asked his girlfriend. Brittany nodded. "Sure, what about?"

"Alvin and Jeanette are dating."


	3. Chapter 2

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 2~

The more he gazed into those shining emeralds, the more he forgot about the icy orbs that left him for his brother. However, this predicament for a boy labeled by his fellow classmates as a player was extremely hard to cope with; he was yet again transitioning from one girl to another. The inner conflict of making sense of the entire thing was wearing him out as he knew he would eventually see the both of them at the same time very soon, while one of them was asking for an explanation with eyes narrowed into slits as she stared the other girl and him down. But until then, he should just enjoy the chance to be with the brunette, emerald-eyed girl he was with at the moment.

"Alvin," the rosy-cheeked chipette said, interrupting the sapphire-eyed chipmunk from his thoughts. The red-capped boy turned to his fake girlfriend with a bright smile. _Goodness, I think I'm sugarcoating this way too much…_

"Yeah, Netta?" he asked, using the nickname his brother had given her. "What are we going to do if they question us?" she asked nervously. Alvin tilted her head to gaze deeply into her eyes – beautiful gems swirling with unnecessary anxiety and slight fear. The green orbs looked back at his blue ones. "I don't know. We'll wing it," he said with a cocky smirk. Did Jeanette _blush?_ Did she just_ blush _at that? She mustn't have. The red-clad brushed off the thought as he and the purple-clothed chipette next to him walked throughout the mall. They finally stopped when they felt like someone was watching them. Jeanette's quick eyes peered through her glass lenses at the mall when she spotted Simon spying on her from behind a display of candy machines. Alvin's speedy blue eyes immediately locked on Brittany, who had been staring at him from behind a magazine. Caught, the two walked over to Alvin and Jeanette.

"So…I see you two are dating," Brittany said, her icy stare cutting deep into the souls of her ex-lover and her sister. The auburn chipette suspiciously studied their expressions. Alvin was grinning widely, a trace of a smirk on his face. Jeanette was grinning, looking over at Alvin lovingly. Refusing to show her dejectedness, Brittany gave Alvin and Jeanette a strained smile. "Wonderful…great…awesome," she said. Witty Simon was the only one who could detect a hint of disappointment in her voice, being used to using much sarcasm and many dry remarks to cover up his real thoughts all the time. He looked over to Jeanette, who was now in the comfort of Alvin's warm grip. She seemed completely content with where she was. Simon tried so hard to shrug off a jealous feeling, but to no avail as the jealously came over him.

"Well, I hate to go but we have to run…we've got stuff to do…," he said, walking off without another word. Brittany followed him, waving to Jeanette and Alvin and running right after him. Jeanette grinned at her sister's counterpart with a devious glint in her eye. "They're jealous!" she said. Alvin hugged the purple chipette tightly and couldn't help but feel like he didn't want to be anywhere else. Inside he cringed. Should he really be getting attached to a fake girlfriend when he was trying to get Jeanette Simon back, and himself Brittany?

**-ONE HOUR LATER-**

Alvin, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor had all gone back to the Seville residence after walking around the mall a bit longer, and not running into Simon and Brittany again. "They're so jealous," Alvin was saying as he sat on his red-quilted bed in his bedroom. "You better watch out then, because this could get really bad for the four of you," Eleanor responded, a smirk on her face as her brown eyes lit up with deviousness. Alvin looked on nervously at Jeanette's sister's face. Theodore backed up slightly. Jeanette placed a hand on her chubby sister's shoulder. "You're scaring them, El," she said. Eleanor nodded.

"So now how long do you think it'll be before they break up and come crawling back to us?" Alvin asked, half of him hoping it would take a long time. "Hard to say…Brittany's pretty strong-willed and I don't think Simon is willing to give in yet either," Eleanor said. "Then we just have to keep up the fake relationship until they give in," Jeanette stated firmly with a leading kind of voice. The take-charge attitude Jeanette was currently having had started to drive Alvin crazy.

The red-clothed chipmunk excused himself from the room and went outside on the back porch and began to think about these new mixed emotions. True, all the fans said he belonged with Brittany and they were counters of each other…but this connection to Jeanette he had established…he just couldn't shake the feeling of liking her from his system. Her emerald eyes always shone brightly to him, her cheeks were perfect and always turned pink at a compliment…and her soft brunette hair always fell perfectly into place.

_Stop it, Seville. You're getting into that player mood again! This is why Brittany never dated you in the first place, and you're supposed to be getting her back. So stop thinking about that stupid Jeanette chick and focus on Brittany again._

Alvin shook his head. Love was a cruel, cruel thing if anything, and he wasn't going to put up with it…at least not yet. The red-capped boy walked back inside where Jeanette was. Her eyes were narrowed in curiosity at what Alvin was doing.

"What was that all about?" the bespectacled chipette asked, peering at him over her light pink frames. The chipmunk's gaze shifted from Jeanette's face to the floor. "Nothing, it's really stupid." With that he walked past her swiftly and up the stairs back to his bedroom, leaving Jeanette all alone.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Jeanette woke up the next morning with a sour-looking Brittany standing over her with a tub of ice water ready to be poured out. "You were supposed to be up ten minutes ago," the redhead spat. "Any longer and this would have been all over you." Jeanette raised an eyebrow at her sister's sudden nastiness toward her. She slipped into her purple fuzzy slippers. "Jeez, Britt, what's with the attitude?" she asked. Brittany glared. "I think you know!" she responded before stomping out the door, leaving a confused Jeanette all alone.

Then she smiled widely. Brittany totally was jealous. That had to be the reason she was so harsh with her this morning, it just had to be! The brunette picked up her sleek, silver Verizon cell phone and dialed Alvin's number. After a few rings, an irritated "hello" sounded. "Alvin," Jeanette said excitedly. "Yes?" the chipmunk on the other line asked. "Brittany was really mad at me and almost had to wake me up with ice water because I didn't get up ten minutes ago!" Jeanette said. "…and that's good how?" Alvin responded. Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Because, Alvin, that mean's she's jealous of me and wanted to wake me up in the harshest way possible so I'd have a terrible day!" she green-eyed girl answered. "…Okay…," Alvin's reply came, "So…do you wanna come over…?" "I'll be there between ten and twenty minutes!"

Jeanette said a hurried good-bye and looked over all the clothes in her closet. Today she selected baby blue flats with purple straps and a bow on each, black skinny jeans, a purple baby doll tube top, and a long-sleeved baby blue bolero cardigan. She did her hair up in a messy bun like usual, and tied it with a purple ribbon. She went to go grab her purse and leave when she began to stare at herself in the mirror, grin fading into a frown.

_What's the matter Jeanette? Can't handle the pressure of fake-dating Alvin to get Simon back? Or are you falling for that dumb, C-minus student? You're in love with two guys but you can't date two. Choose one and get it over with! _While her mind was screaming all these things at her, she slowly realized that it was right…


	4. Chapter 3

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 3~

Alvin thought about what Jeanette had just told him. Brittany was jealous already; but how long would it be before she came back to him? As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Alvin opened the door to reveal Jeanette standing there with a bright smile. This immediately lit up his day as his fake girlfriend entered the house.

"Hey Jeanette," he said. Jeanette looked him over as a smirk came over her face. "Alvin…you're in your boxers…," she said. Alvin's cheeks burned red as he dashed back up to his room without so much as another word. Jeanette giggled lightly. That's when Simon emerged from the kitchen with a frown.

"Oh, hi," he said sharply. Jeanette ignored his harsh attitude and smiled at him. "Good morning," she said. Simon eyed her suspiciously. Jeanette kept her smile where it was as the blue-wearing chipmunk looked her over. Then, Simon shook his head disapprovingly. "Jeanette, what do you even see in Alvin?" he asked. Jeanette's eyes narrowed. "The real question is Simon what do _you _see in _Brittany?"_ she asked.

Simon scoffed in return to the question. "She's gorgeous, she loves me back, she can sing, she can dance, she's the sweetest person on Earth…would you like me to continue?" he replied. Jeanette's fists clenched. "So I'm not gorgeous, I never loved you back, I can't sing, I can't dance, and I'm not sweet? Is that what you're hinting at?" she asked. Simon instantly felt bad. "N-No, Jeanette, I-I didn't mean it like that," he said. Jeanette scowled. "You're going to regret everything you've ever done to me, Simon Seville!" she shouted. Alvin came back downstairs just then to see tears beginning to form in the corners of Jeanette's eyes. He then looked to Simon.

"What did you do?" he asked. Unlike Jeanette, he wasn't afraid to hit Simon. Alvin stormed down to where his brother and Jeanette were and immediately gripped Jeanette's hand. The brunette was holding strong, refraining from crying. Alvin glared at Simon again. "You don't make a girl cry," he snapped. Simon shook his head exasperatedly. "I didn't mean to! I-I-I didn't realize what I had said until I said it! I didn't even mean it like that!" he exclaimed. "And besides, my initial question is what did Jeanette see in you?" Alvin's face fell to a look of hurt.

"First you take the girl I liked. Then you make the girl who used to like you cry. Then you insult the guy she began dating – your brother. Jeez Si, I'm just gonna stop talking to you," Alvin said. Without so much as a good-bye, Alvin stormed back upstairs with Jeanette following closely behind. Simon sighed. "What kind of monster am I?"

**-BACK AT THE MILLER RESIDENCE-**

"You shouldn't be so harsh toward her!" Eleanor scolded. "I know you're extremely jealous and you're not going to say!" "I basically gave it away to her but our dear sister is so CLUELESS she didn't even pick up the hint!" Brittany shot back angrily. Eleanor gasped loudly. "YOU JUST CALLED THE SMARTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL CLUELESS!" she shouted. Brittany scoffed. "I don't care," she snipped. Her blue eyes contorted into a look of hate. "She's getting two guys, when she should just pick one or the other," she hissed. "No, you're about to try and get Alvin back but you're dating Simon. _You're_ getting two guys when_ you_ should pick one," Eleanor retorted.

That was when the front door opened. Theodore walked inside with a tray of cookies.

"Hey guys," the green-clad chipmunk said. "I am not! Jeanette is USING Alvin to get Simon back and he's going to end up hurt!" Brittany yelled at Eleanor. "Well you seemed fine with hurting him by going out with Jeanette's crush, who was almost her BOYFRIEND!" Eleanor screamed back. "Guys…?" Theodore asked. "WELL HE CAME ONTO ME!" Brittany screeched. "LIES! THAT'S ALL LIES! I KNEW FOR A FACT YOU LIKED HIM AND THAT IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL YOU WOULD STEAL HIM FROM JEANETTE! SHE HAD A DATE SCHEDULED WITH THE BOY THE OTHER NIGHT AND BECAUSE YOU STARTED DATING HIM, HE CANCELED!" Eleanor yelled back. "Hello…?" Theodore murmured, setting the tray of cookies down.

"You're being a brat, El!" Brittany snapped. Eleanor's brown, chocolate-colored eyes widened. "Did you just call me a brat?" she hissed quietly, in a dangerous tone. Brittany nodded, smirking. "What are you going to do about it?" Eleanor lunged for her sister as the two began to fight. Eleanor tugged on the necklace that Simon gave Brittany, and it went flying across the room. The expensive jewel on it smashed.

"GUYS!" Theodore finally screamed.

"WHAT?" the two quarreling sisters yelled. Theodore looked taken aback at the rude response from the girls. Then, clearing his throat, he stated in his most formal voice: "I brought cookies."

**-BACK AT THE SEVILLE HOUSE-**

Jeanette leaned on Alvin's shoulder as they sat in his room, watching the TV absent-mindedly. The painful words Simon had said to her stuck in Jeanette's heart. Her feelings were so confused, so the insults didn't help ease the pressure of the entire situation.

"He's just cranky and jealous. It's going to get better," Alvin said to reassure Jeanette on the entire situation. Jeanette nodded and sniffed in reply. But she still wasn't so sure if what Alvin was saying was true. She wanted to believe him, true, but she couldn't bring herself to, and it killed her. Her eyes, filled with worry, looked into the azure ones of Alvin. The chipmunk was looking unsure himself, gazing into space at the wall.

"What if you're wrong?" she asked. "What if he just despises me now?" she asked. Alvin shrugged. "I'll kick the cr—" "Language Alvin!" Jeanette scolded. Alvin rolled his eyes. "I was only going to say 'crud' if you would let me finish my sentence," the red-capped chipmunk said. Jeanette turned bright red. "Sorry," she mumbled sheepishly. Alvin grinned at her shy nature. "It's nothing, Netta," he responded. That's when they heard the front door open and close with a clang.

"Is that Simon?" Alvin murmured, getting up and peering over the railing of the upstairs floor to the living room. Sure enough, Simon had left the house. Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion and ran down the stairs, two steps at a time. Jeanette followed him. "Where are we going?" she asked. "He always leaves a note about where he's going," Alvin responded in a hurried manner as he dashed into the kitchen. There, he found a message scribbled out of a blue sticky note.

_Confused. Going to talk it out with someone. Be back soon. – Simon_

"Where could he have gone?" Jeanette asked. Alvin said nothing as he ran out the door. The blue chipmunk was out of sight. Alvin sprinted down the sidewalk. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Jeanette yelled after him. Alvin didn't respond but instead continued running. Jeanette, looking down at her flats, sat on the porch. "I'll wait here," the brunette said. She sighed and leaned against the railing.

**-BACK AT THE MILLER HOUSE-**

Theodore sat on the couch as the two bickering sisters began to throw objects at each other. Eleanor threw a rolling pin at her sister, which made a dent in the wall as it just narrowly missed Brittany. Brittany threw her make-up pad back at her sister, letting all the eye shadow dust fall on the hardwood floors. Eleanor threw a whisk at her sister. Brittany deflected it with a shoebox, and then proceeded to throw a high-heel at her sister – the kind with the pointed end. Eleanor dodged it, and the heel end stuck into the wall right behind her head. Had she not ducked, the tip of the heel would have gone right into her eye.

"Guys…I really don't think you should be destroying the house like this," the thirteen-year-old commented. The sisters ignored him as more objects were thrown. He shook his head and walked out the front door, leaving the two sisters alone to throw more things at each other.

**-WITH SIMON-**

With his stomach in knots, Simon walked up the porch steps to Max's house. He knew the chipmunk would most likely never forgive him for hurting his girlfriend's best friend in such a way – after all, he and Jeanette were supposedly meant to be together – but it couldn't hurt to try, could it? He extended a shaky finger to the glowing orange button when a voice in his head stopped him from doing so, with his finger a mere centimeter away from the button.

_You really think he'll forgive you for being such a jerk to Jeanette, the girl you used to be madly in love with since you laid eyes on her? You're pathetic. _Simon's face contorted with confusion as the voice in his head insulted him. "I don't think he will…," the bespectacled chipmunk said quietly. _Then go do what you really have to do, you awkward, bumbling idiot. Forget about Max and patch things up later. Go be with the girl you need to be with._ "Brittany…?" _Well, yes, if you're dumping her sorry a—_"Don't say it." _Whatever. Just dump the pink, glittery chick and get back with Jeanette. She's probably heartbroken and tired of waiting for you to come back._

Then something dawned upon the little voice in his head. _If you could see me, you'd see how big this smirk is. You're afraid to apologize to get rejected because supposedly, Jeanette is dating Alvin. Is that it? Yes? _Simon grimaced as that inner voice called his bluff. "Maybe…and maybe because I DON'T LIKE HER…I LIKE BRITTANY." _You're lying. You're a terrible liar. _"Shut up!" Simon snapped at the voice. _Then cheat on Britt and be with Jeanette. _"But then she'd be cheating on Alvin." _You already hurt him once by taking Brittany, what's the difference if you take Jeanette too? _Once again, his bluff was called. Simon sat down on the porch step with his head in his hands when the front door opened. Jeff was standing there, hair messed up. He looked like he had just woken up, which he had probably had.

"Max is at the library and he isn't going to be back until 10 o'clock," the chipmunk said, shutting the door. Simon groaned. His ex-best friend wasn't even home. Defeated, he peeled himself from the step and walked back to his house.

**-WITH ALVIN-**

Alvin could see his brother get up off of the porch step and began to walk back in the direction of their house from the set of shrubs he was currently hiding behind. The nosy chipmunk also began to go back in the direction of their house, watching Simon as he did so. "What does he want now?" the red-clad chipmunk murmured. Then his eyes shot wide open. "JEANETTE'S AT THE HOUSE!" The red-clad chipmunk bolted down the sidewalk as fast as he could. When he got to the house, he saw Jeanette sitting on the porch, just as Simon approached. Alvin cringed. _Not good…_


	5. Chapter 4

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 4~

Jeanette had been alone for quite some time and an empty feeling began to form. Except she could not figure out who was causing the feeling of emptiness and loneliness; true, she did miss Alvin, being gone for some time, but the more she thought about it, that feeling had been there for a long time. That was when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up, hoping to see Alvin standing there, but was instead let down when she saw Simon standing there with his hands jammed in his pockets, a sad smile on his face. "Hi Netta," he said uneasily. Jeanette looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm not too fond of seeing you here," the chipette responded sourly. "I live here," her counter responded, grinning a bit. Jeanette ignored his grin. "What do you want? Are you getting ready for another date with Brittany?" she asked, a bit harshly in Simon's opinion. Simon shook his head. "I'm actually here to talk to you," he said. Jeanette finally let her green orbs wander to the blue-gray ones that belong to Simon. "Me?" she said in a surprised voice.

Simon took a seat next to the girl who used to be crushing on him. Jeanette looked at him nervously. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and for cancelling our date without any explanation…I really didn't know how you would react to me dating Brittany," Simon said. Jeanette narrowed her eyes. "You should've told me up-front," Jeanette said. "I understand that now, and I'm sorry…," Simon whispered, grabbing Jeanette's hand.

"What are you doing?" the brown-haired chipette asked. "You're dating my sister," she said. Simon sighed. "I know. It's going to kill her when I break up with her…," the bespectacled chipmunk said quietly. Jeanette's eyes widened as she looked at her counterpart."You're dumping her?" she asked. Simon nodded. "Jeanette…I was stupid…I was wrong…you're the one for me, Netta…" Jeanette stood up. "I'm dating your brother!" she said. Simon nodded. "I know…but you know he's going to dump you once he finds out Britt's single," he said. Jeanette grimaced. "Si…I can't cheat," she whispered. That was when Alvin appeared on the front porch. Simon's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he darted inside the house, Alvin on his heels. Jeanette followed them inside and sat down on a couch as the brothers began to yell at each other.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"SHE LIKED ME FIRST!"

"SO NOW YOU'RE DUMPING BRITTANY FOR HER!"

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO DRAG HER INTO THIS!"

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "Well, I think you're the player now. First Jeanette, then Brittany, then back to Jeanette! How much longer is it going to be before you date Eleanor, too?" he snapped. Jeanette seemed strangely calm and slightly amused as she watched the two boys fight over her. "Same goes for you," Simon retorted, "first you like Brittany, then Jeanette, and soon, it's probably going to be Brittany again! How long will it be before you like Eleanor?" Alvin lunged for Simon as he said that. Simon ducked, and Alvin hit the floor behind his blue-clad brother. Simon smirked at him. Alvin took him down while he did so.

"I'm dating Jeanette, don't you DARE try and make her cheat," he hissed. Simon narrowed his eyes. "She's mine!" he retorted. "No…you stole Brittany from me, so you keep HER!" "Forget that Alvin, let's just be with the girls we were meant to be with!" "Great, so you take Britt and I get Jean, problem solved." "ALVIN!"

**-AT THE MILLER HOUSE-**

"Let's just stop fighting and continue in half an hour. I'm tired," Eleanor said. Brittany nodded as well. Her auburn hair was a mess, her ponytail holder long-lost from fighting. One of Eleanor's blonde pigtails had also fallen out. Their clothes were ripped in a few places and scratches and bruises covered the majority of their bodies. Tired, Brittany leaned against the railing of the staircase while Eleanor was crashed into the cushy armchair.

"What were we even fighting about?" Brittany asked. Eleanor shrugged. "I have no clue," Eleanor responded with a yawn, "I just know that we were fighting about something." Brittany looked over to the front door. She saw it open. Theodore walked back in, this time dragging Alvin and Simon by the collar, followed by Jeanette walking after them with an amused expression on her face. Alvin and Simon were still bickering at full-force, and stopped when they noticed the trashed living room in the Miller residence. "Did a bomb go off?" Alvin asked, looking around the room. Brittany and Eleanor shook their heads. "W-We were just having…a…erm…heated debate!" Eleanor responded, receiving a punch in the arm from Brittany.

"No you weren't! You were at each other's throats! You insulted each other and insulted Jeanette!" Theodore argued. The two girls gave Theodore the death-glare. "Shut up, Theodore!" Brittany hissed. Then, trying to look innocent, she glanced at Jeanette to see if her sister would buy it. But by Jeanette's expression, she didn't think she would.

"You guys insulted me?" Jeanette asked in a hurt tone. "Just Brittany," Theodore reassured. Everyone in the room turned to look at Brittany. The chipette became hot under all the stares of everyone. "And what were they arguing about?" Jeanette asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Theodore shifted his gaze to Brittany, then to Alvin, then to Simon, and finally back to Jeanette. "Well, Jeanette…Brittany accused you of using Alvin to get Simon back and said Alvin was just going to get hurt…um…Eleanor was defending Jeanette the whole time and said that Brittany had no problem hurting both Alvin and Jeanette by dating Simon…then Eleanor shattered the jewel necklace Simon gave Brittany after Brittany called her a brat…then it got physical. I left when one of Brittany's high heels almost took out Eleanor's eye…so I don't know what happened after that…," the chubby chipmunk explained. Jeanette looked to both of her sisters – girls who usually respected and loved each other – and crossed her arms when her eyes landed on Brittany.

"That's not nice, Britt," she said quietly. Brittany's icy eyes didn't meet Jeanette's gaze but instead were glued to the floor. Jeanette then turned and ran upstairs. "Jeanette, wait!" Brittany shouted after her sister. Everyone in the living room could hear Jeanette's door slam upstairs, and Brittany began pounding on it. "OPEN UP, JEAN!"

Eleanor ignored them and turned to Alvin and Simon. Simon's glasses were askew on his face, and dust, scratches, and bruises were evident on both boys. There was a crack across one of Simon's lenses. "What happened to you two?" she asked. "Don't look at me. They were like that when I got back to my house," Theodore said. Eleanor looked to the other two chipmunks. Simon guiltily looked at his feet. "I guess you guys could say it was my fault," he said quietly. "Oh yeah, it's his fault," Alvin retorted. Simon glared at his brother and then looked back at Eleanor. "What happened was…I was apologizing to Jeanette for what I'd done to her…and then told her I was going to dump Brittany to get her back…and I knew she was dating Alvin so I told her Alvin was going to dump her as soon as he found out that Brittany was single again…" "Which I was not, I was going to leave it up to JEANETTE!" Alvin exclaimed angrily, crossing his arms.

Eleanor looked at Simon with a nearly expressionless gaze. Her mouth formed a slight 'O' as she looked at the bespectacled chipmunk. Her eyes narrowed. "You're the player then, obviously. I don't know why the school hasn't taken that name from Alvin and given it to you yet," Eleanor said. "Well…they don't know about this yet," Simon said sheepishly. "Considering tomorrow is Monday, they're going to find out," Eleanor retorted. Simon looked at her. "You wouldn't," he murmured. "Simon, we all know she would," Theodore said. Simon grimaced.

**-UPSTAIRS-**

"Jeanette, let me in…please?" Brittany begged outside the door. "No!" Jeanette shouted from inside to her pink-clad older sister. Brittany banged on the door again. "Jeanette, please! I'm sorry!" she shouted. "Sorry doesn't take back what you said about me. That is the rudest thing anyone has ever even THOUGHT about me and I've heard a lot worse!" Jeanette responded. Brittany cringed inside as her sister said those soul-piercing words to her. To insult someone was one thing…to insult your sister in a way nobody else had before…that was another thing…

Brittany sighed in defeat and walked back to her room, a new sense of self-hatred growing in her stomach. How could she say such things about a sister as great and caring as Jeanette?


	6. Chapter 5

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 5~

_'Cause we're the girls of rock and roll…whooooo-wooo! Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll…_ Jeanette opened her bright green eyes to the melodious tune. She realized right away it was the next morning, Monday, and school was back in session after the break. She winced. Now everyone would have a chance at finding out all that had happened over just a week-long vacation. The thought made her sick to her stomach. Maybe she could use that as an excuse to stay home? No, sooner or later she would have to face the music, and with this thought in mind, the chipette peeled her body out of bed. She walked downstairs where Eleanor was seated at the table. Jeanette raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Brittany?" she asked her green-clad sister. Eleanor shrugged. "She hasn't gotten out of bed at all," she responded. Jeanette darted back upstairs. Eleanor watched her sister with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Brittany," Jeanette called quietly as she approached the redhead's room. A groan could be heard from behind the door, which was decorated with posters, flowers, and anything girly. In the center there was a sign that read _KEEP OUT UNLESS RELATIVE OR IN VITED IN!_ Jeanette shook her head and went to go open the door. It was locked. "Brittany, it's Monday," Jeanette said. A louder groan came in response. "Open the door, Britt," the emerald-eyed girl said. Eventually, Jeanette heard a clicking sound and saw the knob twist – Brittany unlocked the door. The redhead looked over her sister carefully, studying the expression on her face before throwing her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said. Jeanette returned the hug and smiled. "It's alright Britt. But seriously, it's Monday and we have to go to school," the brunette responded. Brittany grimaced. "Great, school…just what I need added onto my list of things I don't want to worry about but I have to," she said. She brushed past Jeanette and walked downstairs. The bespectacled chipette followed. Eleanor looked to the two sisters. "You made up, I take it," the blonde said. The other two nodded in response as they sat down to pancakes, in the shape of school buses.

"Really, El?" Jeanette questioned. Eleanor nodded with a grin. "Yep, after all, we're going back to school," she said. Brittany and Jeanette shrugged and proceeded to eat their pancakes when Jeanette's cell phone rang. The caller ID read 'Alvin.' "I have to take this," the rosy-cheeked girl said. Her sisters nodded and she ran outside with a light jacket.

"Good morning!" Alvin's voice came. Jeanette grinned. "Hey Alvin," she said. "We're going back to school," the chipmunk on the other line said, "and I really don't want to." "I don't want to either but eventually we're going to have to face the music," Jeanette said. Alvin nodded on his line. "Yeah…I know…see you in class, Netta." "Bye Alvin." "Wait!" "What?" "Can we end our fake relationship?" the red-clad asked nervously. "If you want. See ya," Jeanette said, hanging up. Even though she was actually very relieved, a small part of her, about 10%, missed having Alvin as a fake date. But like she said, it was a fake, so was there really any point to be upset?

"No," she decided aloud, stepping back into the house and walking back into her room to get ready. Today she selected a lavender dress with lighter purple polka-dots, a light blue sweater, and lavender fuzzy boots. Her hair was done up in her usual messy bun, tied with her lucky purple ribbon. Her glasses were pushed far up on her nose. Though not feeling to keen on the idea of going to school after all that had been going on, Jeanette gave herself a confident smirk and grabbed her purple messenger backpack with the blue accents and darted down the stairs. Her sisters waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. Brittany wore a pink t-shirt with shorter sleeves. Across it, in dark pink, the words 'Sassy is Who I Am' were written. She wore dark gray skinny jeans and dark pink fuzzy boots, as well as a dark pink long-sleeved bolero cardigan. In her hair she wore two pink barrettes. Her hair was done up in its usual ponytail. Eleanor wore a white jean skirt with an embroidered E on one of the pockets. She wore a spring green tank top with a darker green crop top over it. The crop top, which was short-sleeved, had a smiley face on it. For a jacket she wore a spring green letterman's jacket. She wore spring green sneakers with dark green and normal green striped legwarmers. Her hair was in her normal blonde pigtails. "Ready?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette nodded, and the sisters all took off running down the sidewalk to the bus stop to meet the chipmunks there.

Alvin looked awkwardly up at Jeanette, and then to Brittany, but did nothing else. Theodore looked at Eleanor and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Eleanor gasped. Theodore nodded. Alvin grinned at his little brother, but then scowled when he looked at Simon. Simon was wringing his hands, looking at Brittany. With a guilty expression, he walked over to his current girlfriend to talk to her in private about the situation. That left Jeanette. The purple-clad chipette leaned against the bus stop pole, and she slowly rolled her head to the side as she looked over at Alvin, a small, shy look on her face. Then she shifted her gaze to the road ahead, where the bus would normally come from. Alvin caught a sad smile on his ex-fake-girlfriend's face and walked up to her, hands jammed nervously into his pockets. Then, with his unruly hair falling in his face, he tapped the chipette lightly on the shoulder. His azure eyes looked her over as she rolled her head back over to meet his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I'm fine," she responded, looking at the road.

Alvin followed her gaze toward the yellow bus roaring up the road. "Ready to face the music?" he asked nervously. Jeanette shook her head. "I'd rather be back in bed," the chipette responded. Alvin nodded slightly as the bus pulled up. Everyone piled in. Brittany began to argue with Simon as she took a seat alone. Simon took a seat next to Alvin. Theodore and Eleanor sat together, and Jeanette sat alone, overlooked, in the back of the bus. She slouched down in her seat and immediately peered out the window, mind set on avoiding conversation. Soon enough the school would find out what happened, she knew that much. She just didn't know how everyone would react to the nerdy Simon Seville dating the popular cheerleader Brittany Miller, and to the hunk Alvin Seville possibly dating that socially challenged klutz Jeanette Miller. Why did life have to be so complicated?

The green-eyed thirteen-year-old scanned the world outside for any signs of the popular girls to overhear anything from Brittany and Simon's argument. One of the other cheerleaders got on and Jeanette grimaced at who it was. It was Jennifer Rangstonly, the brattiest, snottiest, prettiest, and most popular girl in school. She knew all the gossip – the truth of it anyway. In reality, she had been bending all the class gossip around forever. So far she had broken up three couples since she came to the school last year…two of which the boy in the relationship started dating her afterward. Her perfect, layered light blonde hair, and her flawless fair skin, and her deep blue eyes…they seemed like something someone with a nicer personality deserved – not a demon in the form of a human.

To say she was jealous of her looks was an understatement. Jeanette was utterly terrified that someone one day would use Jennifer as a look comparison – how Jennifer looked gorgeous and she, Jeanette 'The Klutz' Miller, looked terrible. After all, she had always been jealous of Jennifer's looks. But not the girl's personality…she was NOT jealous of that. A swarm of killer wasps headed right for you seemed friendlier than having your life disoriented by a lie told about you, bent from a truth by Jennifer. The blonde brat immediately sat down directly in front of Jeanette. Jeanette scowled. Of course, the prissy girl just had to sit in front of her…real nice…

"Hey Jeanette," Jennifer said just then, turning around in her seat to look at her. Jennifer was giving Jeanette yet another one of her perfect, practiced fake smiles. Jeanette just waved back, and then turned her attention back out the window. Jennifer looked taken aback by the usually shy girl's rudeness. "What's gotten into you?" Jennifer asked scowling and turning back around in her seat as the bus came to a halt. Jennifer grinned when she saw her friend Lola step on the bus. "Lola!" she called, "I'm over here!" Lola was a girl with fake red hair as bright as Ariana Grande's, and eyes as green eyes the grass on the nicest lawn in the neighborhood. They far outshined Jeanette's eyes; that was for sure. As far as Lola's personality goes, she was probably one of the nicest girls on the cheerleading squad and it made no sense at all that she was friends with a stuck-up, snooty rich girl like Jennifer.

"Hey Jen," Lola said as she parked herself next to her best friend. Jennifer began whispering things to Lola, and Jeanette could've sworn she heard her name come up. But the chipette brushed it off as a meaningless setback to her day and continued staring out the window. The trees passed by in a blur, and sidewalks became like a rushing gray asphalt river as the school bus zoomed past. The bus driver – one who never seemed to like going slow but just loved to slam on the breaks – was not careful in dropping the bus's speed as it bounced over a school-zone speed-bump in the parking lot. _Jeez…if I get a concussion or get a coma while coming to school or going home on this bus, I'll know exactly who I'm suing,_ the brunette thought as her body was thrown up and nearly hit the ceiling. Everyone else on the bus was practically in the same state.

Finally, the bus came to an abrupt halt outside the school doors as the other buses let their students off. Everyone on the bus slammed into the front seat as the bus driver floored it with the breaks. Everyone hurried off the bus away from the maniac of a bus driver.

"He almost chipped my nail," Brittany complained vainly. The auburn-haired chipette then sashayed into the school with Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor following her. Jeanette stayed in the schoolyard. Alvin watched her carefully. She looked like she was perplexed about something. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Jeanette, tell me, what's wrong?" he asked. Jeanette said nothing. "Is it because we ended our fake relationship?" the red-clad chipmunk asked. Truth be told, he felt extremely guilty about ending his fake relationship with Jeanette. Jeanette shook her head and gazed into his blue eyes. "I really don't want to be here," she said quietly. "Jennifer is Little Miss Gossip, and she'll be sure to spread it around that Simon is dating Brittany and I was dating you." Alvin nodded understandingly. "I know, but we should probably get ready for class," he said, leading Jeanette into the school. When the pair walked in, they saw Eleanor being confronted by one of the bullies. "Not again," Jeanette groaned.

"You need to lose this weight," the bully was saying, poking Eleanor in the stomach. Eleanor's eyes narrowed. "Don't touch me there! That's just rude! And I'd like to let you know I'm captain of the girls' soccer team!" she shot at the bully. The bully laughed at her. "Yeah, uh-huh, and I'm the nicest person alive," he retorted. That was when Theodore appeared behind him. Now, even though Theodore was still a bit chubby, he had in fact been working out, with only Alvin knowing. The red-clad chipmunk smirked. "That bully's gonna get it," he said. The bully looked to Theodore and laughed again. "Oh, so now he can beat me up too?" he asked Eleanor. Theodore crossed his arms. "I'm not here to fight unless you don't leave _my_ Eleanor alone," he said. The bully scoffed. "You couldn't hurt a fly," he retorted.

He poked Eleanor in the stomach a few times. The blonde smacked his arm, and Theodore immediately gave the bully an uppercut to the jaw. He looked down at Theodore with wide eyes. "You just punched me," he hissed. Theodore nodded. "Leave. Eleanor. Alone." The bully shook his head and pushed Eleanor against the lockers. "Hey! Be nice! I'M A GIRL!" she shouted to him. Theodore punched the bully in the stomach and the chest.

"Alvin…you're not going to let this go on are you?" Jeanette asked. "Oh, Theo can handle himself," Alvin responded. Jeanette nodded slightly, eyebrows raised in confusion. Theodore gave the bully a few more choice words and one more punch before he stormed off when Jeanette turned around. Then, Theodore walked up to Eleanor. "El, are you okay?" he asked. Eleanor nodded and hugged him. "Thanks Theodore," she said. Jeanette grinned at her sister and then turned to Alvin. "You were right. You didn't even need to intervene," she said. Alvin nodded. That's when the bell rang. He grinned at her. "Better get to homeroom. Come on," he said. He and Jeanette walked down to homeroom, stopping to get their books. They slid in just as the late bell rang.

"Good morning class," their teacher Ms. Naneran, greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Naneran," the class chorused back. "Very good," their teacher commented. The class went on as usual. There was the pledge of allegiance, the roll call, and then morning announcements. "We'll meet back in the afternoon for our new project," their teacher said as the bell rang. "New project?" Brittany murmured as they walked out the door, "This project better not require assigned pairs or I'll go mad." The pink-clad chipette stormed off in a huff to her locker. Simon shook his head. "She is a handful," he said. "Looks like you dumped her, Simon," Eleanor said, poking the chipmunk. Simon nervously laughed and then bolted down the hallway like lightning. "I'm going to go see if she's alright," Alvin said. He looked to Jeanette for any kind of emotion.

"Go ahead. I'm going to see if Simon's alright," the brunette said, walking away. "You're killing her inside," Eleanor said once her sister was out of earshot. "My feelings are confused right now," Alvin defended. "Besides, does she really have an interest in me?" "Looks like it," Theodore commented. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I am not killing her inside!" the chipmunk said. Eleanor shrugged. "You could be," she said. Alvin's fist clenched. "Eleanor Miller," he grumbled, stomping off to find Brittany. Eleanor shook her head. "It's sad to see him run off like that. Now he, Jeanette, Brittany, and Simon all have confused emotions. At least we don't. Right Teddy?" Eleanor said. She turned to see her counterpart was looking elsewhere. Eleanor's eyes narrowed. "This is insane."

**-AT LUNCHTIME-**

"You've been avoiding me," Alvin declared as he sat down across from Brittany in the cafeteria. Brittany scoffed. "No I haven't. I've been avoiding you AND Simon," she stated. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Why?" he asked. "Because," Brittany responded quietly, looking into Alvin's azure eyes, "he dumped me today…his feelings were confused…and I know yours are…and so are Jeanette's…and so are mine." Alvin gulped nervously. "I know, Britt…," he said. Brittany looked up at the mention of her old nickname. "Oh, uh, sorry…erm…Brittany…" Brittany said nothing as she proceeded to stare back down at the food on her tray. "Alvin," she said quietly. Alvin looked up. "Y-Yes?" he asked. "Go get her," Brittany said. Alvin curiously raised an eyebrow. "I-I'm sorry, what?" he asked. "Go get her," Brittany repeated, "Go get Jeanette and be her boyfriend. Make her happy," she said. "In all honesty…that should be Simon's job. I-Isn't that why he dumped you?" he asked. Brittany nodded.

"But you're going to be the one who gets through to her," she said. That was when the voice of Jennifer rang out. "Oh man," Alvin murmured, pulling his hat over his head. "I heard my name." Brittany looked up, confusion etched across her face. "SIMON SEVILLE, THE NERD, WAS DATING BRITTANY MILLER! ALVIN SEVILLE DATED BRITTANY'S SISTER JEANETTE!" Jennifer was shouting. Brittany's cheeks burned. "I swear," she whispered to the red-clad boy across from her, "that she is going to die before our next school break."

Jennifer smugly grinned in her direction. Brittany stood up at the lunch table. "So what!" she exclaimed. "I can date whoever I want without being criticized. So can my sister, and Simon, and Alvin!" "Puh-LEEZ, Brittany, who would want to date RODENTS? That's beyond me!" Jennifer spat. Slowly, some of the hands in the cafeteria raised, the majority of them belonging to some of the hottest kids in school. Jennifer gasped as she saw her own crush's hand go up. "HAND DOWN, ANTONIO SMITH! I LOVE YOU!" she shouted. She immediately covered her mouth and turned bright red. Alvin and Brittany both snickered as she ran out of the room.

"What a diva," Brittany commented. Alvin smirked at her as she looked to him, "She isn't the only one." Brittany smacked him. "You better take that back, Seville," she said. Alvin darted out of the cafeteria right then, with Brittany on his heels, the auburn-haired chipette shouting his name as she did so, a smile on her face.

**-MEANWHILE-**

On the other side of the lunchroom, Simon grimaced. "Now everyone knows…," he groaned. Jeanette squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright, Si. Nobody will think differently of you," she said. Simon rolled his eyes. "Yes, they will!"

"How?" Jeanette questioned her counterpart, her emerald-colored eyes searching his soul for an answer. Simon sighed. "My friends. They…they were really mad at me for dating Brittany a-and not you because…well, we were the head of the math team…and do you remember when I missed that meeting last Monday…the start of vacation?" he asked. Jeanette nodded. Simon cringed as he said it: "I was out on a date with Brittany, knowing perfectly well we had a meeting." "What! You told me you weren't feeling well!" Jeanette exclaimed. Simon nodded sadly. "I had blown off all my best friends for her, and we were still getting to know each other and I felt ready to ask her to marry me," he said. "Simon, we were discussing strategies to win this Friday night," Jeanette said angrily. "Great," Simon moaned.

That was when Max walked by, sliding a note across the table to Jeanette. Simon and Jeanette glanced at each other curiously, and Jeanette opened the note.

_So you were dating Alvin? Great…just don't ditch us this Friday night._ Simon glared in Max's direction. "He probably wanted you to read that in front of me," he hissed. Jeanette put her hand on Simon's shoulder again. "Relax, this will all blow over. And don't be so quick to judge or get mad," the brunette said. Simon shook his head. "No, it won't. He's going to hold this over my head forever and you know it," he responded. Jeanette shook her head. "Si…"


	7. Chapter 6

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 6~

"She's being a brat," Jennifer stated to Brittany as soon as lunch was over. The redhead turned around to see the blonde cheerleader behind her. She narrowed her eyes.

"I believe you're insulting my sister," she said, immediately knowing she was speaking about Jeanette. Jennifer smirked. "Britt, any girl who deserves a relationship wouldn't jump from one guy to the next…nor would she jump from a hot guy who now has no girlfriend to a nerdy geek who does," she said, her blue eyes twinkling with mischievousness. "The guy you're talking about dumped me, and it was very brief, and I don't know what the heck I was thinking dating him because he's way out of my league, but still, you can't speak to him like that because he's the brother of one of the hottest guys in school and he's still my friend," Brittany said as she defended Simon, "and besides, he probably likes my sister Jeanette more, and I took him from her. Jeanette didn't do anything wrong so leave me, my friends, and my family all ALONE."

Jennifer glared at Brittany and took out a watch. "I'm getting revenge on you. In one hour, the school will know every little detail of everything that had happened over this past week," she said. Then she walked away, leaving a confused Brittany. What did she want revenge on? How did she possibly know every detail of what went on that past week? The icy eyed chipette walked away slowly and curiously from the spot where the confrontation had just occurred. "What did she mean?" she whispered to herself. Right then, Jeanette walked up to her in a panic.

"Adelaide just walked up to me and insulted me and then k-kissed Simon…and then Alvin came…and she kissed him…and swore at me, a-a-and pushed me down!" Jeanette cried. Brittany looked on at her little sister with a confused gaze before speaking: "Um…who the heck is Adelaide…?" "Oh, new girl. Really sassy and feisty. Terrible in school, popular. She's in your history and chemistry classes. She was in health class with me and was really mean. Apparently she already knows someone in this school and hates my guts," Jeanette replied quickly. The confused looked on Brittany's face faded into one of realization and anger.

"Nobody insults my sister or kisses the guys we like!" Brittany said, hands curling into a white-knuckled fist. Jeanette nodded, her emerald-colored eyes shining with hurt, anger…was that a twinge of _fear_ Brittany saw? "J-Jeanette, are you afraid of Adelaide?" she asked. Jeanette feigned a look of offense before shyly admitting that she was. Brittany put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'll talk to her for you," she offered. Jeanette gladly took up Brittany's proposition. "Thank you," she said. Then she left her sister alone again.

The pink-clad made her way down the corridor, looking for Simon or Alvin. Her eyes scanned the masses of students preparing for free period. Brittany finally spotted both Alvin and Simon, who looked like they were headed for the courtyard. She dashed up to them, grabbing both without an explanation and dragging them outside. She sat them down at a white wooden picnic table set up.

"What the heck?" Alvin asked the chipette questioningly. Brittany looked at them. "What happened between you guys and Adelaide today?" she asked, suspiciousness dancing in her eyes. Alvin nervously stared down at the splintering wood on the table. Simon cleared his throat, getting Brittany's attention. The feisty chipette pointed an accusing finger at him. "What happened, mister?" she asked. Simon turned bright red. "Well…Jeanette and I were talking when Alvin came and started talking to us. That was when that new girl Adelaide came up to us and just started cussing Jeanette out and insulting her. We tried to defend her but Adelaide had that way of getting the crowd around us to believe we were both flirting with her. She kissed me in a surprise attack first, while Alvin and Jeanette could only look on in horror. Then Jeanette kind of shoved her away from me…and she got shoved back into me…and then Adelaide kissed Alvin…," Simon said, looking to his brother. A disgusted look sat on Alvin's face. "SHE TRIED TO FRENCH ME! _AT 13!_" Alvin shrieked.

"That's messed up," Brittany commented, looking on at the two chipmunks in front of her. Alvin nodded the memory resurfacing. "I hate that creepy chick," he said. He shuddered as he relived Adelaide kissing him. Brittany placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not plant that thought in anyone else's head," she said. Alvin nodded.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Jeanette cautiously turned the corner of the school, hugging her books close to her chest as she walked to the library. During free period the brunette had always gone to the library. She entered the room and slid the books she was carrying into the book return and began to walk around the library to look for new ones. She immediately went to the romance section. Maybe, just possibly, there was a book on how to handle the situation she was in – the always-possible love square – and find a solution. When she came to the romance section she could hear talking from the table on the other side of where she was standing. She quietly pulled a book off the shelf and peered onto the other side, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her findings.

"Alvin Seville will be putty in my hands," Adelaide was saying. Jennifer sat across from her. "And Simon is going to be mine," she added. The two laughed, leaving a dumfounded Jeanette to stare on in astonishment and horror, a sick feeling arising in her stomach. She listened in further.

"All we have to do is get those stupid idiot sisters Brittany and Jeanette out of the way. How will we do that?" Adelaide asked. Jennifer shrugged. "I don't know either. Let's think," she said. Jeanette's green eyes widened as she listened. "We could kill them…lock them in a closet or locker…make them fall in love with someone else…bully them into leaving…," Adelaide spurted off her ideas. Jennifer looked on with a sly smile creeping up on her lips. "Death will definitely be a last resort, I don't want to get arrested…but I do like your other ideas," she said, shaking hands with Adelaide. The blonde smirked at the hazel-eyed, ginger-haired girl in front of her. "In one hour the school will know everything that happened to them over vacation," she said.

Jeanette gasped lightly at what she as hearing and slid the book back into place as she sat down on a chair in the corner. "How could they be plotting against us?" she wondered quietly. Then she heard two other girls gasp. She cringed as books on the other side of the shelf fell to the floor, as the brunette was exposed from her hiding spot. "Hey…how's it going?" Jeanette asked sheepishly, blushing profusely. "You overheard us," Adelaide hissed. Jeanette looked on with horror and shock written across her face as she stared up at the ginger-haired girl and blonde in front of her. Jennifer's blue eyes looked Jeanette over. She didn't look as baggy and clumsy as usual.

"What's with the style change?" she asked suspiciously. Jeanette said nothing, but instead felt her cheeks burn as they flushed red. Her bright, emerald eyes looked away, down to the floor. Jennifer glared at Jeanette. "I asked, what's with the style change?" she asked. Jeanette shrugged slightly. "I wanted to look 'pretty' for once instead of ugly," she responded with a scowl, looking up at the cheerleader in front of her.

"That'll never happen," Adelaide retorted from next to Jennifer. Jeanette glared at her. "Stop shooting me down, would you?" she asked. Jennifer and Adelaide both looked taken aback. Jeanette turned to Jennifer. "Whatever happened to hanging out with your best friend, Lola?" she asked. Jennifer looked to Jeanette with a sudden look of panic in her eyes. Adelaide shrugged at her. "She's a goody-two-shoe and was faking it," Jennifer finally responded. Jeanette gasped. "What did you say to her?" she asked a brief memory of a conversation with Lola earlier that day after history resurfacing. "I told her she was boring and too nice to be with me, and that she dressed terribly when she wasn't wearing her uniform and I guess I faked our friendship," Jennifer replied. Jeanette gasped and darted out of the library, the reason for going in there in the first place forgotten.

"I need to go talk to her," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 7~

Jeanette could hear the faint crying of Lola as the purple-clad chipette darted about the halls for any sign of the girl with the goodness-forsaken bright red hair. Coming to rest as she leaned against the cherry-colored lockers eyes she panted, the green-eyed girl scanned the corridors for any sign of the upset ex-best friend of Jennifer Rangstonly. She finally spotted a flash of neon yellow from behind the water fountain. Like any good person would do, Jeanette walked over to Lola with a sad, yet comforting expression stretched across her face. The red-haired girl slowly looked up at her, her bright locks of hair falling in her eyes as she met the gaze of the bespectacled chipette standing in front of her.

"Jeanette?" she asked quietly, hoping Jeanette was the only one around to see her hiding spot. Jeanette nodded solemnly and took a seat next to Lola, her purple fuzzy boots squeaking against the floor as she did so. "I heard what happened," she said quietly. Lola nodded slightly as tears stung her eyes. "It really hurts. We've been best friends for years. I have no clue what happened to the sweet girl I used to know. She used to be so nice and we would do everything together...," she muttered. Jeanette looked away from Lola. "Jennifer was talking about you behind your back. It was about your fashion sense and how nice you are…," she whispered. Lola sniffled in a reply. "Yeah…I know. She said it right to my face," she said.

Jeanette then took a moment to look over Lola's outfit head-to-toe. She was wearing neon yellow high-top sneakers with hot pink rubber on the bottom and front and on the laces, neon blue legwarmers, a neon blue skirt with hot pink and neon yellow crossed belts, a hot pink tank top with a neon blue scarf, and neon yellow fingerless gloves. In Jeanette's opinion, Lola was a flashy girl and liked to show it, and Jeanette wasn't bothered by it at all. Lola was being who she was. Placing a hand on Lola's shoulder, Jeanette locked eyes with the girl next to her. "I love your fashion sense, and who cares what others think of you? As long as you're happy with yourself then everything is fine," she said.

The bright-haired girl smiled at Jeanette. "Thanks," she said, walking off. Jeanette felt lighter inside as she also walked away. But her happiness soon faded when she spotted Alvin staggering down the hallway, a limp obvious on his left side. He was being supported by Simon, holding onto his shoulder as they passed the bright red lockers on the cold tile floors.

"What happened?" she called nervously as she rushed to the red and blue chipmunks. "He was attacked from behind by Adelaide's ex-boyfriend," Simon responded, looking to his poor brother next to him. Alvin nodded weakly. "He kicked me in places I didn't know could be kicked," he said. Jeanette winced as she looked them over. "Well…you should go to the nurse, then, Alvin," she stated. "That's where we're headed," Simon responded. The purple-clad chipette nodded and the two boys were on their way to the nurse's office.

**-ONE HOUR LATER-**

A surge of panic rose in the chest of Brittany as she listened to the sudden announcement come over the school PA system. The flustered auburn-haired chipette put her head down to foretell the embarrassment ahead for her as Jennifer's crystal-clear voice came over the speakers with Adelaide's contagious laughter in the background.

"Students of this middle school…it has come to my attention of some changes in four students that have taken place over our week-long break from school. I have realized that for starters, Brittany Miller has not been faking dumbness as usual to get a guy, but instead has been flirty with Simon Seville, and then suddenly extremely mad at him. It has come to my attention that she DATED HIM! He dumped her today on school grounds, supposedly to try and get back Jeanette Miller." Everyone in the room turned to face the icy-eyed chipette in the back of the room. Brittany groaned.

"It has also come to our attention that in their times of rejection from those whom they were crushing on, Jeanette Miller, Brittany's sister and former girl who had a crush on Simon Seville, dated Simon's brother Alvin, who used to like Brittany. The pair however broke up because allegedly, they were fake-dating the entire time to get their siblings jealous so they would come crawling back to them, begging to be taken back," Adelaide added. Brittany's cheeks heated up even more as she looked to her red-clad counterpart who was sitting in the back of the room with an ice pack on his leg. He was just as embarrassed, and the chipette could see an unmistakable glint of anger in his eyes.

"Now who will they be with? Will they all just play each other again? Or will they finally just stop sticking their drama in other peoples' business? As far as it goes, I think they should all just date one person and stop being such players like they are," Jennifer finished, "and that is all." As soon as the announcement was finished, everyone looked at the two chipmunks in the room with smirks and questioning looks all over their faces. Brittany groaned as her head slammed down on her desk in despair. Alvin looked at her sympathetically in his seat. Should she really have to endure this? No, she shouldn't have to. But Alvin couldn't bring himself to console her without risking having people think they were going to start going out. True, his feelings were confused for Brittany and Jeanette at the moment, but he could figure it out, couldn't he?

**-MEANWHILE-**

Jeanette grimaced, slamming her head down on her desk in the middle of her class as people began to make fun of her and call her dirty names not worth repeating. She sunk down in her seat with her head still on her desk. She dared not look up to see the expression on Simon's face as she feared even more complete humiliation. That announcement had shattered her world. Humph, and she didn't even think the spoiled brats were going to do that.

That was when a pang of realization hit her. Since they did that…were they actually going to put into action what they had conspired against her and Brittany? She finally got the nerve to lay her eyes on her counterpart, who looked completely ashamed of the announcement. His face was completely red, and he refused to look at anyone other than Jeanette. Jeanette's emerald-colored eyes met his gray-blue eyes with a terrified look. Simon hung his head down in disappointment.

**-IN THEODORE AND ELEANOR'S CLASS-**

As soon as she heard the announcement, Eleanor tensed up with anger as her fist balled. Theodore looked to her with a slightly scared and nervous look. The blonde's fist balled as she excused herself from the classroom, taking the bathroom pass with her as she did so. Then she made her way to the girls' room, where she found Adelaide and Jennifer laughing maniacally as they re-applied their make-up.

"We had a deal," the chocolate-eyed girl hissed dangerously as she approached the cheerleaders. Jennifer smirked down at her fellow blonde.


	9. Chapter 8

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 8~

Brittany and Jeanette unknowingly excused themselves to the bathroom at the exact same time. Both sisters met up with each other in the hallway with tears of embarrassment and complete humiliation falling down their already tear-streaked cheeks. They said nothing as they walked alongside each other to the girls' room, not even expecting what was about to happen next. Jeanette pushed the heavy door open and was led into a small corridor. They were about to get to the sinks and stalls when Brittany stopped her sister, and pointed to Eleanor talking to Jennifer and Adelaide. Suspicions rising, they leaned against the wall quietly and watched.

"We had a deal," Eleanor said again, looking at the spoiled-brat cheerleaders. Jennifer circled Eleanor as she looked the chubby chipette all over, before finally speaking. "We didn't have a deal at all. I have no clue what you're talking about," she said, smirking at the blonde-haired girl. Eleanor's fists balled. "Yes, we did have a deal," she said dangerously, "you told me that you would tell the whole school about my LOVE for Theodore and I how I wanted to marry him and have three kids unless I spilled everything…and you promised not to breathe a word!" she snapped. Jennifer smirked at her again. "I don't recall a _thing,"_ she retorted. Brittany and Jeanette gasped. Jennifer Rangstonly had _blackmailed_ their little sister into spilling about the vacation's events. The two other girls suddenly appeared to Jennifer, Adelaide, and Eleanor, making all three gasp.

"It's not what it looks like," Eleanor stammered nervously as soon as she laid eyes on her siblings. Jeanette and Brittany ignored her plea and walked right up Adelaide and Jennifer. "You blackmailed our little sister," Brittany snapped as the ginger-haired girl smirked at her. Jeanette placed her hands on her hips as she walked up to blonde Jennifer, who had her arms crossed and an amused smile planted on her lips. "You blackmailed Eleanor. I was starting to wonder how you knew so many things about what happened," she stated with narrowed eyes. Eleanor pressed herself against the back wall as she prepared for a fight, noticing Adelaide's fist curling. As predicted, Adelaide punched Brittany square in the jaw. The pink-clad chipette stumbled back into the wall as she held her throbbing jaw. Eyes ablaze with fury, the blue-eyed girl cried out in pain. Adelaide smirked at her. While Jeanette observed her sister's fight, Jennifer pushed her into the wall, the back of her head smashing into the cold, hard, white tiles with a loud bang. Eleanor gasped at her sisters, and her brown eyes came to life with rage as she faced their attackers, white-knuckled fists formed.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Lola walked quietly through the empty halls, clutching a bathroom pass close to her chest as she stopped at one of the bright red lockers in the school corridor. A light blue sticky note stuck out of the back pocket of Lola's skirt. Her fiery locks slapped her face as she abruptly turned around and stuck the note on one of the lockers. Then, as if she wasn't doing anything, she went to walk back to class when she heard a few shrieks coming from the girls' bathroom. Curiously, the girl pushed open the door ever so slightly to peek in at whatever was going on. Her blood boiled as she saw Jeanette weakly stumble back into the wall and finally fall down. Then she looked to Jennifer and saw that she had pushed her back. Brittany was tending to Jeanette's injuries, although there was a fairly large purple bruise on her jaw. Eleanor and Adelaide were wrestling with each other on the floor. In her shock she dropped her bathroom pass, which clanged to the floor. All five pairs of eyes were suddenly on her.

Jennifer was the most shocked to see Lola bubbling over with anger at her friend – ahem, ex-friend. The red-head walked over to Jennifer and slammed her back into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Jennifer quickly recovered from her initial shock and delivered an uppercut to Lola's jaw, as she did to Brittany. Lola seemed unfazed and hit Jennifer in the stomach, causing the blonde to stumble as she doubled over with immense pain. Her eyes were burning with a frightening amount of anger as she used her foot and wrapped her ankle around Lola's, and the brightly dressed girl fell to the floor with a painful sounding noise. Jeanette grimaced as she saw her newfound friend hit the hard, cold ground. She could see a large gash on the back of Lola's head with blood pouring out. Everyone became frozen as they saw Lola get knocked unconscious from the blow. Jennifer's eyes widened, as she realized what she'd done. "I-I didn't m-m-mean to knock her out or cause her to bleed," she said. Right then Adelaide screamed as she saw blood slowly start to rush onto the white tiles on the floor out from behind Lola's head.

"We need to get the nurse right now!" Brittany stated, ignoring the throbbing of her jaw. She dashed out of the bathroom with Eleanor at her heels, leaving unconscious Lola alone with Jeanette, Jennifer, and Adelaide. The blonde and ginger-haired girl glared up at Jeanette. "If you wouldn't have made friends with this girl, then she wouldn't have come running in here to defend you," Adelaide snapped. Even though her conscience was telling her it wasn't her fault, Jeanette felt a sharp pang of guilt run through her as hot, nervous blood shot through her body, bringing an odd feeling to the brunette. But she refused to give in to her hate and argue further. Instead she ignored them and pressed wet paper towels to the back of Lola's head. She also continually checked to see if she even still had a pulse.

Right then Brittany and Eleanor re-entered the room with the nurse, who gasped at the bloody scene and could easily see the guilt in Jennifer's pristine blue eyes.

"What happened here?" she demanded. Jennifer gulped and took a deep breath as everyone watched, eyes glued to the cheerleader with the pain of an agonizing wait. She looked to everyone and then pointed to Jeanette. "Adelaide and I were in here minding our own business when Eleanor came in here with Brittany and Jeanette and they all started screaming vulgarities at us and began to beat us up. Then Lola came in here and started to defend us when Jeanette got mad at her and threw her into the wall. She hit her head and it started to bleed like that," she said. Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor all gasped at the lie while Adelaide grinned. Brittany shook her head.

"Nurse Indindindigo, that's not what, happened. What happened was that Jennifer and Adelaide went on the PA system without permission and started gossiping to the whole school about us. Eleanor ran in here and claimed that they had a deal. Apparently, Jennifer and Adelaide blackmailed her into spilling about everything that happened to us over the break. They swore they wouldn't say anything but they did. So then Jeanette and I came in and overheard everything. Then Adelaide punched me in the jaw and Jennifer pushed Jeanette into the wall and she hit her head too. Eleanor and Adelaide started wrestling and then Lola and Jennifer started fighting because I guess Lola and Jeanette are friends and Lola and Jennifer used to be and then Jennifer pushed her back and she hit her head three times as hard as Jeanette. She got a giant gash on the back of it, and the blood started coming," Brittany stated. The nurse looked to Jennifer and Adelaide, and then to the trio of chipettes. She continued shifting her gaze until it finally landed on the chipettes. "Girls," she said sternly, causing the worry-filled eyes of all three girls to stare at her nervously, "I think you should wait with Lola here while I call an ambulance. This looks bad. Meanwhile, Jennifer and Adelaide, report yourselves to the principal's office immediately so we can call your parents!" The chipettes let out a silent breath of relief and began to tend to Lola's injuries while the nurse began to dial 9-1-1. Jennifer and Adelaide trudged off to the principal's office.

"I hope she's okay…," Jeanette whispered, moving hair out of Lola's face.

**-WITH THE CHIPMUNKS-**

It was now fifteen minutes later and paramedics were carrying Lola's stretcher out to the ambulance. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore watched from outside the school with the rest of the student body. The trio looked across the mass of teens and spotted Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany standing off, alone against a pillar at the entrance to the school campus. Brittany had her arms crossed with a distraught look on her face. Her giant bruise was clearly evident on her chin, and her clothes were now dirty from being on the bathroom floor. Eleanor's hair was a mess and her sleeve was ripped on her left shoulder. She had a few bruises and a bloody scratch on her wrist. Jeanette looked the worst. Violent sobs for her newfound friend wracked her body. Her hair was completely messed up, her clothes were slightly ripped, and she was bruised and bleeding from various cuts. Tears slipped down her cheeks, staining them.

"Jeanette looks mentally and physically scarred," Simon said barely inaudibly, noticing how torn up his counterpart was. Alvin looked to her to see what Simon was talking about and almost gagged when he saw the girls' conditions. "They looked terrible. Does anyone know exactly what happened in the bathroom to make them all look so darn hideous?" Alvin exclaimed. The two boys then looked down to the youngest brother to see if he had any answers.

"Jennifer and Adelaide blackmailed Eleanor into telling them what happened over the break and then they promised not to say anything. But apparently Brittany and Jeanette overheard what happened as they were walking in so they started fighting. I guess Lola was doing something in the hallway and she heard yelling coming from the bathroom and went to see what was the matter and since Jeanette and Lola are friends Lola wasn't too happy with Jennifer and Adelaide hurting the chipettes so she fought with Jennifer before she got pushed hard back onto the floor," the green-clad chipmunk explained to his older brothers. The two boys' mouths fell agape at the explanation given to them and walked over to the girls, with Theodore following on their heels. As they approached the chipettes, their injuries became clearer, and they were much larger than previously thought.

"Are you guys alright?" was the first thing that Alvin said. Simon smacked him lightly on the back of the head. Jeanette shook her head and broke down again, harsher sobs sending her shaking to the ground in a ball. Alvin and Simon both reached to comfort her, with Simon getting there first. Alvin scowled at his brother and swatted his hand away and then went to comfort Jeanette himself. Pangs of hurt hit Brittany as the two boys fought over her sister. Theodore and Eleanor looked on sadly.


	10. Chapter 9

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 9~

School had ended three hours ago. Alvin was sitting alone up in his room throwing a small red bouncy ball at his door. He finally stopped when it smashed into a lamp. The azure-eyed chipmunk cringed as the ceramic object crashed to the floor, both the supporting base and light bulb shattering into a bunch of extremely tiny pieces. He then scowled at the mess and got up to leave his room, ignoring the broken glass on the floor.

He figured he should go check on the chipettes, to make sure they were alright. After all, Jeanette's new friend was in the hospital and the chipettes had gotten marked up quite a bit in the bathroom brawl. Contemplating if he should invite his brothers with him, the red-clad paused in the doorway to his room. He decided against it, to have one-on-one time with Jeanette instead of his spot next to her being taken by Simon again. He then proceeded downstairs and out the door. What he didn't notice was that Simon had already left to the same destination, as had Theodore.

Outside it was bright out; the sun shone with a near-blinding white light that warmed up the Earth. The grass swayed in the light breeze. Alvin walked along the cement sidewalks with his hands jammed in his sweatshirt pocket. The seventh grader's eyes were locked on a house just up ahead. He smiled confidently and strode casually down the street. He briefly looked back to see if his brothers were following him. Seeing as they were not, the chipmunk kept his pace. He was soon at his destination, and he could hear noise coming from the backyard. His breath hitched when he heard the voices of his brothers there and he dashed over to the wood picket fence and peered through one of the cracks to see what was going on.

His blood boiled when he saw Simon and Jeanette together. He burst through the gate into the backyard. Brittany looked up from where she was sitting – alone in a corner – and her eyes lit up when she saw Alvin in the backyard. "Hi Alvin!" she squealed excitedly. Alvin ignored the redhead, much to her upset, and walked over to where Simon and Jeanette were sitting together. Theodore and Eleanor nervously glanced at each other and backed up.

"Hey guys," Alvin said, the unmistakable hiss of anger detectable in his voice. Simon looked up with a nervous laugh. Jeanette looked down at the table uneasily. Alvin crossed his arms at them with a disapproving and mad glare. "I thought we had something, Jeanette," the red-clad stated, walking up to the emerald-eyed brunette. Jeanette guiltily met his eyes. They were full of upset, anger, and just the slightest twinge of hatred. She recoiled back slightly. Alvin looked to Simon. "Si, you know I love her!" he blurted to his brother. Everyone in the backyard gasped. Simon stood up, knocking his chair back.

"Well I love her too!" he shot at his brother. "Oh really? You left her for Brittany and she was my comfort and now you're trying to steal her too?" Alvin asked in a shout. Simon froze for a minute and let Alvin's words sink in. He did realize his brother was right about something for once and that he had in fact stolen Brittany from him and was ready to do it to him again with Jeanette. "It's not our decision anymore," Simon finally said to his brother. Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. Simon motioned toward Jeanette. "It's her decision of who she wants to be with, not ours," he stated. Alvin's features softened as he looked to the bespectacled chipette. He shook his head and backed up.

"I'm sorry…I-I don't know what came over me," the blue-eyed chipmunk stammered. He fled the backyard, a certain icy-eyed chipette following him out to the front yard. "Alvin!" she called with concerned power backing her voice up as she chased him down the street. The wearer of red turned around to face his counterpart, embarrassment contorting his features into the blushing, bumbling, chipmunk that he was at the moment. His cheeks – flushed crimson – heated up even more as the girl he used to love stepped in front of him with her melodious voice flowing into his ears.

"Alvin," she said again, this time with more patience. Alvin stared down at his feet as he faced Brittany, not daring to look guiltily into her icy orbs and risk making her break down at just the sight of what could have been. The auburn-haired chipette next to him lifted his chin to look into his eyes. Alvin looked away, ashamed. Brittany backed up a bit. "You are in love with her," she finally stated. Her eyes averted their gaze, and all of a sudden she was running back to the house. "Brittany WAIT!" Alvin shouted after her. But much to his dismay, she kept running without looking back. Alvin looked at the ground ahead of his counterpart to see a rather large rock on the cement. "Britt, watch out!" the chipmunk shouted, accidentally calling her by her nickname in the process.

Right then Brittany tripped, her body sprawling out across the cement. The chipette landed hard on her left side. Alvin gasped and covered his mouth. That was when his caring side sprang into action. He dashed down by Brittany's side and looked her over. Her clothes remained intact, which the chipette would be happy to know. But she was pained right now. She was clutching her left knee with her right hand, and her left wrist was lying limply by her side. Alvin grimaced as he saw she had hit her jaw – again. Her ankles seemed to be okay. He had no clue if she had hurt her back or ribs as she fell – he would look into that when he helped her up off of the dirty concrete. For now, he brushed some of the hair out of her face.

"Britt?" he asked gently.

Brittany moaned in response, tears threatening to spill over. "My knee hurts," she whimpered. The chipette proceeded to sit up to let Alvin check her out when a current of pain shot through her back. "Okay…that hurts," she muttered. Alvin scratched his head as he tried to figure out how to get her back to the house without hurting his counterpart any further. Brittany gently pushed herself off the ground, wincing at the immense pain it brought her to even stand on her two feet. She slowly moved her back, cringing every other second when she moved.

"You're coming back to the house," Alvin said firmly, sweeping up his counterpart and carrying her back inside of her house. He then placed her gently on the couch. "Th-Thank you, A-Alvin," the pink-clad chipette stammered nervously, not meeting the eyes of her counterpart. She was absolutely sure her cheeks were flushed pink with nervousness and embarrassment, and that was beside the fact that Alvin probably knew she loved him still, even though he loved Jeanette. To put it lightly, the situation was stressful for her. "So…erm…I guess you better go attempt to win over Jeanette now," she said. What happened to the girl who, earlier that day before the traumatizing events that had taken place, told her counterpart to woo her little sister? She watched with wondering eyes as she watched Alvin nod slightly and slowly but surely make his way out to the backyard to win over her little sister.


	11. Chapter 10

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Chapter 10~

The pressure was on and a heated air of tension hung around the entire backyard. Slits of azure and blue-gray eyes stared at each other with a harsh undertone. The bespectacled chipmunk glared at the capped one, with the capped one match his expression with ease. The haze of determination and love for a certain chipette just made the tension thicker. It was a silent match going on, and all of a sudden the blue-clad chipmunk in front of the red-clad took a step forward. Two pairs of wide, green eyes and one pair of brown ones watched with intense suspense and suspicion.

"I love her…you can't take her from me like you did with Brittany," the red-clad stated as his azure eyes motioned to the purple-clothed chipette sitting alone at a picnic table in the backyard. The bespectacled chipmunk glared at his older brother as he grabbed the chipette's paw, much to her surprise. A blush spread over her face as her counterpart held her hand. The red-wearing chipmunk crossed his arms with and immense glare on his face as he watched his brother and the girl he loved at the moment. History was repeating itself, and he wasn't too happy with the fact. He suddenly reached out to the brunette and grabbed her other paw affectionately. The bespectacled chipette yanked her hands from the brothers' grips.

"Guys, stop it! Stop fighting over me because it's pointless!" she commanded, backing up. Nobody noticed a redhead watching from a back window at the entire ordeal. "I love you Jeanette!" the blue-clad chipmunk in the backyard cried to his counterpart as she backed up away from him and his brother. "Well like you said, it's not your choice, it's HERS!" Alvin piped up from behind his younger brother. Simon whirled around. "She's mine Alvin so back off!" he said. Jeanette recoiled back against the house as she watched her friends fight over her. Wasn't it her decision, anyway? She watched as the two brothers in front of her bickered as Theodore and Eleanor sat idly to the side, watching. Her emerald eyes were glued to Alvin and Simon as they began to scream heated words at each other.

"It's my decision who I want to go out with, not yours," she said quietly, making the two brothers briefly paused their fighting to look at her with interest. "And who do you pick, Jeanette?" Simon asked. "Don't pressurize her!" Alvin snapped, smacking his younger brother lightly on the back of the head. Simon rubbed the spot where Alvin hit him, and the two began to bicker again, as usual. Jeanette grimaced as they continually traded blows to the body. Couldn't they just talk it out in a civilized manner? The brunette pondered this as the two brothers swung it out. She finally had enough of it and jumped in between the punches.

"STOP IT, NOW!" she cried. Alvin and Simon stopped swinging so they wouldn't hit the bespectacled brunette who had stepped in the middle of the match. "Jeanette," Alvin began nervously. "Please tell us who you like." Jeanette crossed her arms, a dangerous glare in her eyes as she forced them into slits peering over her glasses at the two brothers in front of her. "Guys, this isn't a way to make me pick any faster. In fact, this is pushing me away from making a decision and actually making me start to despise you," she stated in a dark kind of tone. Alvin and Simon both groaned. "Netta, please tell us!" Simon begged. Jeanette groaned and leaned against the house. Theodore and Eleanor looked on nervously, and an unseen Brittany peered out the window.

"I-I-I can't d-decide!" Jeanette murmured. Alvin and Simon both took one of her paws. "Jeanette, I love you," Alvin stated, looking away with an unusual, out of nature shyness. The red-clad chipmunk blushed furiously, a dark red color emerging on his cheeks. Simon however, let his paw drop to his side as he walked away slowly. "Jeanette…I never meant to hurt you…the truth was…I-I-I couldn't actually get the courage to ask you out…a-and Brittany…she was helping me to win you over…but I never, ever meant for it to go this far. I should've just stopped and admitted my feelings to you before it got this out of hand…and I understand if…if you hate me right now and personally I think you have every right to be mad at me. After all…I broke your heart," the bespectacled chipmunk said. Alvin could see small tears in the corner of her eyes. She was trapped in this situation all because of the two brothers, her reputation was nearly ruined at school, and her sister was speaking badly of her.

"G-Guys, can I please have some time alone?" the purple-clad chipette said, her green eyes threatening to spill over with the drops of salty water. The two chipmunks both jammed their hands in their pockets and backed up as Jeanette ran into the house. She didn't notice Brittany at all, surprisingly, because the redhead usually stuck out from a crowd. The icy-eyed chipette brushed it off as nothing as she got up slowly from her spot and walked outside. Most of the chipmunks were quite shocked at her entrance. "How much did you hear?" Simon questioned nervously. "Enough," the pink-clothed chipette responded quietly, locking eyes with her counterpart. Alvin looked away, without a word to the girl.

Brittany averted her gaze to the back door. She heard as it squeaked wide open to reveal Jeanette as she stepped back out with faint tear stains on her cheeks. She looked to Alvin and Simon, to her sisters, to Theodore, and then to the ground in nervousness. Brittany watched as she kept her gaze down as she walked up to Alvin and Simon, and slowly lifted her head to look at them fully. There was Simon – he looked guilty, remorseful, and full of love for her. Then there was Alvin, who was staring away with a dazed look, a look that told him he still loved Jeanette – a lot. The chipette lowered her gaze once more and cleared her throat.

"Alvin…Simon you both have said today before that you love me more than the other. But swinging it out with each other and begging me to make a choice out of the two of you is not how you show affection for someone. You must best the other in level-headedness. I cannot stand someone who will punch the crud out of someone else just to get a girlfriend. That's how they do it in the movies; this obviously isn't a movie," the brunette stated firmly. The siblings in front of her looked down with hurt and guilty looks. "We're dumb idiots," Simon said, nearly inaudibly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You got that right," Jeanette snapped, glaring at the two before turning away from them. "I trusted the both of you to love me…and you both failed," she said.

"I made a mistake, Netta!" Simon pleaded suddenly. Jeanette didn't even turn around when the chipmunk spoke, but instead curled her fists slightly, and then uncurled, letting out a deep breath to hold her emotions steady. "I know you did Simon, and I know you're sorry…," she whispered. Alvin watched the scene with interest as Simon grabbed Jeanette's paw again and turned her to face him. "Jeanette…find it in your heart to forgive me…please…I love you…," he said. Jeanette was frozen for a minute trying to comprehend the situation she was in.

"Jeanette, it's your decision," Alvin piped up. Jeanette's emerald eyes locked on the sapphire ones of Alvin. She looked to both brothers one more time. All eyes were on her now as she breathed in and out before she spoke again.

"I guess I've made my decision," she mumbled. Looking to everyone, she finally walked up to the red-capped chipmunk with the giant yellow A on his sweatshirt.


	12. Epilogue

Life with the Chipettes 1: Bespectacled Brunette  
>by ChipetteGirl10<br>~Epilogue~

Simon kept his emotions hidden very well as he watched the girl he actually really loved walk up to his older brother. He glanced over at Brittany; tears were already threatening to spill over her eyelids and onto her cheeks. Her icy blue eyes were suddenly drained of life; now they were suddenly sad pits of despair. Simon shook his head sadly as he turned back to watch and listen to Jeanette and Alvin.

"Alvin…you've comforted me through the hard times I was going through when Simon began to date Brittany," the brunette started, her green eyes locked on Alvin's azure ones as she spoke, "and I loved you for that. You helped me try to win him back when he seemed to not even be interest in me." Simon guiltily rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to Brittany, who was walking back inside when she heard something that caught her ear.

"But…Alvin…that's not enough history to let us be a couple. We're opposites; you're a jock, I'm a nerd. You're the cool one and I'm unpopular…," she murmured. Alvin looked at her in complete and utter shock. "W-What?" he asked with uncertainty, hoping he hadn't heard what he had. Jeanette shook her head with a small, side smile planted on her light pink lips as she walked away from him, up to the blue-clad chipmunk that had stood idly by the side watching.

"Simon," the purple-clad murmured, embracing him. Simon looked startled, but immediately hugged her back. "Oh…Netta…," he mumbled. "Simon, my heart belongs to you," Jeanette whispered to the chipmunk. Brittany smiled at her sister, and Jeanette smiled back. Eleanor and Theodore looked on with satisfied grins and leaned against each other. Meanwhile, Alvin's world had come crashing down. The chipette he had loved after the girl of his dreams had left him was gone now. History was definitely repeating itself for the red-clad. The girls were sisters, and they were both stolen from him by his brother. Tears threatening to fall from his sapphire-colored eyes, the chipmunk left the backyard and ran in the direction of his house. A certain pink clad chipette watched him leave.

"Alvin," she muttered, following him out of the gate and down the street. Despite the pain from having fallen the same way earlier, the redhead forced herself to keep running after him, finally catching up with him. "Alvin!" she shouted, swiping the cap from his head and tossing it into a hedge so he couldn't reach it. The chipmunk turned around, a look of anger crossing his face for a split second before a looked of upset returned, and he continued walking.

"Alvin! Your hat isn't on your head and you're not going to try and get it?" Brittany shouted. Alvin groaned. "What's the point, Britt?" he asked. Brittany could feel the tears threatening to come again, and she crossed her arms. "Have it your way, Alvin…," she murmured, walking back to the house. She went inside and collapsed on her bed. Glancing out the window, she saw Alvin trying desperately to get his hat back, looking up into the windows of the pink-clad girl's bedroom every so often. Brittany sighed. "Alvin…can't you see? I'm the one you belong with…not Jeanette…"


End file.
